Une alliée pour Noël
by Red Candies
Summary: "La magie de Noël était apparemment beaucoup plus forte que tout ce que Snow avait à leur offrir, et à ce moment précis, Effie et Haymitch se sentaient invincibles, totalement prêts pour les 74èmes Hunger Games qui approchaient à grands pas. Et, pour la première fois, entendre la voix d'Effie Trinket le matin de Noël n'avait rien de désagréable pour le vainqueur." Pré-HG.


Joyeux Noël à tous !  
Me voici donc avec un petit OS Hayffie, que je me devais de faire (surtout depuis qu'ils sont canon dans les films, je ne suis qu'amour pour cet OTP).  
Cet OS est surtout un cadeau pour ma petite **Mimi** , alors joyeux Noël petit chat, j'espère que ça va te plaire, c'est tout pour toi !  
Néanmoins, tout le monde peut le lire et j'espère que ça va vous plaire.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chaque année au moment des fêtes, les vainqueurs étaient conviés au Capitole afin de partager un dîner avec leur escorte et tout le personnel chargé des jeux. Inutile de vous dire que ce n'était pas la soirée préférée d'Haymitch Abernathy. Entendre la voix percée d'Effie Trinket le matin même de Noël ne l'enchantait guère, et remettre les pieds au Capitole encore moins. En plus de le solliciter tous les ans pour les jeux, il fallait qu'il entretienne un semblant d'apparition publique. Et il n'était pas encore assez saoul pour affronter la journée qui se présentait.

_ Allez Haymitch, debout ! On doit encore trouver deux cadeaux et participer à une interview avant le dîner de ce soir.

Effie était déjà prête depuis plusieurs heures. Sa tenue rouge Père Noël était d'un cruel manque de goût d'après Haymitch, mais il avait appris au fil des années à ne jamais critiquer le style vestimentaire de son escorte. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Le vainqueur prit le temps de grogner et lança un coussin sur le mur opposé afin de faire partir la jeune femme. Une fois cette dernière hors de la chambre, il s'habilla d'une tenue banale et sortit sans prendre la peine de se brosser les dents. Il prit le soin de se servir un verre de whisky pur pour affronter la journée qui l'attendait et se retrouva plongé dans le froid du Capitole. Le temps était régulièrement contrôlé, sauf pendant les mois d'hiver. Avec le froid naturel des environs, les sans-abris mettaient moins de temps à mourir et Snow s'en régalait. Encore une raison qui faisait que Haymitch détestait cet endroit et ce mode de vie. Il ne comprenait pas comment les habitants du Capitole ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte des absurdités et des aberrations qui avaient lieu autour d'eux. Quand il voyait Effie Trinket avec les tributs, particulièrement attentionnée et sensible pour une escorte, il se demandait si elle ne jouait pas qu'un rôle, mais cette idée ne s'était jamais concrétisée. Au lieu de cela, il la voyait trottiner sur ses talons hauts, la posture bien droite, avec sa tenue ridicule et sa perruque verte, ne se souciant guère de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Haymitch soupira et accéléra le pas. Au moins, au dîner, il y aurait d'autres vainqueurs qui l'aideraient à apaiser un peu sa haine.

_ Je ne te laisserai jamais sortir vêtu ainsi ! Change-toi ou…  
_ Ou quoi, Princesse ? J'ai supporté ta journée shopping, tu pourrais au moins m'accorder un peu de répit.

En effet, la journée avait été longue et Haymitch et Effie étaient repartis pour une énième dispute, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le vainqueur avait directement sauté sur ses bouteilles en rentrant, et il n'avait plus envie de sortir, encore moins pour voir la tête de Caesar Flickerman.

_ Ou rien du tout, Haymitch, tu le sais très bien. Mais si tu ne te présentes pas de manière correcte, Snow nous tombera dessus, et ne te laissera pas tranquille jusqu'aux prochains jeux.

La jeune femme marquait un point. Il avait déjà dépassé les limites quelques années auparavant, alors qu'Effie venait juste de commencer son travail. Et en effet, il n'avait pas eu une seule journée de repos pendant une année entière. Il posa sa bouteille quasiment terminée parterre et examina les vêtements que son escorte lui offraient. Un simple costard avec, évidemment, une rose blanche en guise de broche. Il jugea la tenue suffisante et fit signe à la jeune femme de l'attendre dehors. Le fait de passer l'interview avec elle le rassurait d'un certain côté, elle avait toujours une réponse à tout et lui évitait de parler. Il pouvait bien s'habiller correctement pour une soirée.

_ Dites-moi, Haymitch, comment se passe un Noël dans le District 12 ?

L'interview avait commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes et le vainqueur en avait déjà marre. Caesar et le public étaient d'une bonne humeur extrêmement désagréable et ne lui posaient que des questions à lui.

_ J'en sais rien, je fête pas Noël.

Sa réponse sèche lui valut un coup de coude de son escorte. Il soupira et tenta d'afficher un sourire.

_ Mais à l'époque où je le faisais, tout était à peu près comme ici, mis à part le fait que les enfants avaient moins de cadeaux. Et nos décorations étaient beaucoup plus légères, mais tout aussi jolies. Je suppose que l'esprit est resté ainsi, depuis.

Parler de sa vie avant d'être vainqueur avait le don d'intéresser le public, et Snow et ses acolytes adoraient ça. Il sentit Effie se détendre à côté de lui, sa réponse précédente ne causerait aucun dégât. Caesar posa d'ailleurs la même question à l'escorte qui prit son temps pour répondre, pour composer une réponse extrêmement longue, comme à son habitude. Haymitch perdit le fil du monologue au bout de quelques secondes. La nuit commençait à tomber et sa seule envie était de rentrer chez-lui et de boire jusqu'à s'évanouir. La perspective de supporter un dîner, puis le lendemain sous l'emprise du Capitole lui donnait la nausée.

_ Haymitch, vous m'entendez ?

L'intéressé releva la tête et se retrouva face à un Caesar déconcerté mais amusé. Il n'avait pas mal pris son manque d'intérêt pour la conversation, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de très bien perçu en général. Haymitch se força donc à sortir de ses pensées pour rejoindre la réalité.

_ Je me demandais si, après toutes ces années, vous aviez enfin une petite amie à nous présenter ?

Le rire jaune qui sortit de la bouche du vainqueur surprit tout le monde, même Effie, qui sursauta. On ne lui avait pas posé cette question depuis des années et il la trouvait complètement ridicule.

_ Pardonnez-moi Caesar, mais j'pense pas que quiconque voudrait de moi, et je suis très bien tout seul. Donc non, aucune petite amie en vue, et le contraire n'arrivera probablement jamais, désolé de vous décevoir !  
_ Aucun problème, mais je serai curieux de vous reposer cette question dans plusieurs années !  
_ Pas de souci, je serai là, marmonna Haymitch avant de se forcer à sourire, ce qui mit fin à la conversation.  
_ Et vous, Effie, quelqu'un en vue ?

Haymitch crut sentir l'escorte reculer, mal à l'aise, mais cette sensation fut vite remplacée par la comédie habituelle de la jeune femme.

_ Oh, non, pas encore ! Mais j'y travaille.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et cette attitude sembla ravir Caesar et le public qui éclatèrent de rire. Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel et l'interview se termina après quelques questions banales qui concernaient les jeux.

Sur le chemin du retour, le vainqueur prit soin de taquiner son escorte.

_ Tu _as_ quelqu'un en vue.  
_ Je te demande pardon ?  
_ Ah, ne fais pas semblant avec moi ! J'ai bien senti ton malaise tout à l'heure. Alors, c'est qui ?  
_ Ça ne te regarde pas, Haymitch.

Ce dernier perçut des rougissements sur les joues de la jeune femme, mais une fois de plus, cela ne dura pas assez longtemps pour en confirmer la présence. Il se fichait de qui était le prétendant d'Effie Trinket, mais il aurait adoré l'utiliser contre elle. C'était certainement pourquoi elle ne voulait rien lui dire.

L'heure du dîner arriva bien vite et Haymitch tenait à peine debout. Il n'avait pas voulu se changer, jugeant la tenue ridicule de son escorte suffisante pour attirer toute l'attention.

_ Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de ne pas boire la veille de Noël, ce n'est pas correct.

Il ne fit pas attention à la réprimande de la jeune femme et marmonna que, de toute façon, la plupart des autres vainqueurs finiraient aussi saouls que lui. Effie leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas.

Ils arrivèrent au lieu indiqué avec vingt minutes d'avance, ce qui était beaucoup trop selon Haymitch. L'escorte alla rejoindre ses acolytes, et lui se retrouva seul dans son coin. Seule l'arrivée de Finnick, son nouveau protégé, égaya sa soirée. Il arrivait toujours à rire avec lui, et ils partageaient les mêmes avis sur tout. C'était rassurant d'avoir un allié dans ce monde de fous, surtout dans un endroit pareil. Au fur et à mesure, la salle se remplissait. Il y avait très peu de vainqueurs, et beaucoup de personnes qui s'occupaient des jeux. Quelle ironie d'être envoyé dans une arène pour partager un dîner avec ceux qui vous y ont mis.

Le repas commença enfin, et Haymitch prit soin de ne prendre part à aucune conversation. Ses seuls amis étaient la nourriture et l'alcool et il s'en portait très bien. Néanmoins, ses oreilles finirent pas se concentrer sur la conversation que partageaient Finnick et d'autres vainqueurs.

_ Changer d'escorte peut être extrêmement agaçant. Mon ancienne était beaucoup mieux, là je me retrouve avec une pimbêche sans cervelle, fit le vainqueur du District 10.  
_ Pourquoi t'as changé, d'ailleurs ? Au 4, ça fait dix ans qu'on a la même. Mais je ne m'en plains pas trop.  
_ Cette folle a voulu coucher avec moi, et des pacificateurs nous ont entendus. Les relations escorte-mentor, c'est interdit.

Un rire collectif émergea du côté des vainqueurs, laissant un silence lourd dans toute la salle. Haymitch ne comprenait pas comment un quelconque vainqueur des jeux pouvait coucher avec son escorte. Même si Effie était beaucoup mieux que la précédente, beaucoup plus attentionnée et sensible avec les tributs, elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait. Le Capitole, les jeux, Snow, et il n'y avait rien de vrai, chez-elle. Tout n'était qu'image. Et elle n'était pas différente de toutes les autres escortes. S'abandonner à l'une d'elles incarnerait une trahison des Districts. C'était tout simplement impensable.  
La soirée passa tranquillement, mais bien trop lentement. Les escortes et stylistes s'échangèrent des cadeaux de Noël et à une heure du matin, Effie prit enfin la décision de rentrer à l'hôtel, ce qui signifiait que Haymitch pouvait rentrer lui aussi.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Effie s'installa sur le canapé qu'ils partageaient en commun, frigorifiée par la neige qui était tombée pendant qu'ils marchaient. Haymitch se dirigea automatiquement vers le frigidaire pour en sortir une bouteille de bière.

_ T'en veux ?  
_ Non merci, Haymitch.

La voix de la jeune femme paraissait fatiguée. Le vainqueur se demandait pourquoi elle n'allait pas dormir si elle ne tenait plus. Après tout, il était bien mieux quand il pouvait boire tranquillement.

_ De quoi vous parliez avec les autres vainqueurs avant d'éclater de rire pendant le dîner ? Fit-elle après un moment.  
_ Le vainqueur du District 11 a couché avec son escorte qui a été virée. On se moquait surtout de lui, quelle idée de coucher avec une escorte, il n'y a rien de pire.

Même saoul, Haymitch perçut très distinctement l'expression blessée qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Effie. Cette émotion, il ne l'avait pas manquée et il s'en voulut tout de suite d'avoir trop parlé. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il avait pour habitude de se laisser emporter, mais il n'avait jamais autant insulté son escorte.  
_ Je suis désolé, je voulais pas…  
_ Bien sûr que si tu voulais, Haymitch. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Qui voudrait sortir avec une personne qui doit tirer au sort des tributs chaque année et faire croire que leur mort ne lui importe pas ? Qui a envie de sortir avec une poupée entièrement fausse, qui ne peut même plus se reconnaître dans le miroir ? Moi aussi j'aurais envie de l'insulter.

Le ton amer de la jeune femme surprit le vainqueur qui s'empressa de poser son verra sur la table basse en face de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour imprimer tout ce qu'Effie venait de lui dire. Il ne l'avait jamais, en cinq ans de partenariat, entendue parler ainsi. Ses émotions n'avaient jamais été plus prononcées que la colère provoquée par une dispute, elle n'avait jamais dit de mal des jeux, du Capitole, ni d'elle-même. Il ne comprenait pas. Était est-ce un masque qui commençait à se fissurer ?

_ Tu veux dire que tu n'aimes pas faire ça ? Tu n'aimes pas qui tu es ?  
_ Haymitch, sérieusement ? Je suis attachée aux enfants. Est-ce que les voir mourir me plaît ? Bien sûr que non, ça paraît logique. Est-ce que j'aime me pavaner en talons hauts avec ces perruques et tenues affreuses ? Non. Je _déteste_ la personne que je suis, mais au moins je peux me vanter d'être excellente actrice. C'est ce que je voulais être à la base, tu sais ? Mais j'ai merdé, j'ai raté mon diplôme parce que je jouais trop mal. Mes parents ont usé de leur influence pour me permettre d'avoir un métier, et me voilà escorte… et je suis devenue parfaite dans la maîtrise de mes émotions. Quelle ironie.

Le vainqueur ne sut pas quoi répondre, bien trop abasourdi par cette réponse qui contenait tant de rage. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il se rendait en effet compte que l'escorte était très douée pour cacher qui elle était réellement. Poussé par une impulsion soudaine, il vint se placer près d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, il pouvait apercevoir l'humain sous les couches de maquillage.

_ Enlève tout.  
_ Q-Quoi ?

_ Maquillage, perruque. Je veux te voir au naturel.

L'intéressée écarquilla les yeux, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle revint un instant plus tard, ses cheveux blonds ondulant à l'air libre et son visage privé de maquillage. Haymitch en resta bouche bée et en arriva à cette simple conclusion: Effie Trinket, la vraie, était magnifique.

_ Ce n'est pas poli de fixer quelqu'un comme ça, Haymitch.  
_ Tu es… tellement belle ainsi.

L'escorte se retint de rougir et baissa les yeux, cachant son visage, soudainement prise de honte. Personne ne l'avait vue ainsi depuis des lustres, elle se sentait totalement vulnérable et… nue.

_ Eh bien, joyeux Noël, Haymitch. J'espère que ton cadeau t'a plu…

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Effie Trinket n'était pas son ennemie, mais son alliée. Effie Trinket n'était pas un clown, mais un réel être humain. En la voyant ainsi, totalement gênée par sa tenue, Haymitch réalisa une chose qu'il ne pensait pas exprimer à voix haute.

_ C'est _moi_ que tu as en vue, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne fit même pas semblant de ne pas comprendre son allusion. Elle releva la tête et haussa les épaules, telle une enfant prise en pleine bêtise.

_ Je ne suis peut-être pas si bonne actrice, tout compte fait.  
_ Si, mais je fais juste craquer tout le monde.

La touche d'humour détendit un peu l'escorte qui esquissa un sourire. Un vrai. Pas un de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, faux et totalement forcé. Mais un qui atteignait complètement ses yeux océans et qui la rendait incroyablement belle aux yeux d'Haymitch. Ce dernier ne se sentait d'ailleurs pas assez saoul pour ça, mais il prit l'initiative de se lever et de se diriger vers Effie. Sans attendre, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles sucrées de la jeune femme, qui approfondit le baiser presque immédiatement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais pas mécontents.

_ Joyeux Noël, Effie.

Elle non plus n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur cadeau. La magie de Noël était apparemment beaucoup plus forte que tout ce que Snow avait à leur offrir, et à ce moment précis, Effie et Haymitch se sentaient invincibles, totalement prêts pour les 74èmes Hunger Games qui approchaient à grands pas. Et, pour la première fois, entendre la voix d'Effie Trinket le matin de Noël n'avait rien de désagréable pour le vainqueur.

* * *

Je vous souhaite encore d'agréables fêtes, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


End file.
